Don't Cry
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Persahabatan Len dan Miku tak akan pernah pudar. Begitu juga kisah cinta mereka. Sebuah kisah persahabatan menjadi cinta. Dan satu kalimat yang akan terus mereka ingat; "Jangan menangis, kawan!"


_Terduduklah seorang gadis_

_Matanya basah karena menangis_

_Air mata hampir habis_

_Sampai datang pemuda manis_

'_Jangan menangis!'_

_Katanya dengan pandangan miris_

_Lalu keduanya tersenyum, di bawah langit cerah di hari kamis_

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media.**

**Pairing: Len x Miku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo, AU, Abal, GaJe, DLL.**

**Summary: "Persahabatan Miku dan Len tak akan pernah pudar. Begitu juga kisah cinta mereka. Ukiran senyum itu tak akan pernah pudar sekarang. "Jangan menangis, kawan!"**

.

.

.

**Don't Cry**

Air itu mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk mata seorang gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun. Lengannya sibuk menyusut aliran air mata di pipi tembamnya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil miliknya yang agak bergetar.

"Miku-chan!" Tiba-tiba, seorang anak lelaki yang seumur denganya berlari terbirit-birit mendekatinya. Surainya yang kuning tampak berayun seirama dengan langkahnya. Sedangkan iris biru cerah kepunyaannya menyiratkan segurat kekhawatiran pada gadis yang sedang terisak dihadapannya.

"Len... hiks..." Sang gadis bersurai tosca itu menatap anak lelaki yang mulai mendekatinya dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau kenapa?" Si anak lelaki berjongkok, untuk menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan gadis manis yang sedang terduduk itu.

"Aku... hiks... aku... aku diejek lagi... hiks... oleh... Ka-Kaito-san.." Dengan susah payah, sang gadis menjawab pertanyaan si anak lelaki. Si anak lelaki tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Grrr... dia benar-benar membuatku marah!" Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari anak lelaki bernama Kaito yang berani mengejek sahabatnya.

"Su-sudahlah... hiks... Len... hiks..." Gadis beriris tosca itu menarik lengan sahabat satu-satunya itu agar kembali berjongkok disampingnya. Lalu hening menyelimuti keduanya. Walau taman bermain itu sangat berisik, namun keduanya seolah tak mendengar hiruk pikuk anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain.

"Awas saja kalau Si Kaito itu mengejekmu lagi. Akan kubuat dia kapok!" Tekad si anak lelaki saat satu menit keheningan telah mereka lewati.

"K-kau... hiks... memang berani... hiks..." Sang gadis berusaha tersenyum dalam isakannya, namun wajah sendunya masih bisa dilihat si anak lelaki. Sejenak, bola mata biru cerah milik anak lelaki tersebut menatap sang gadis yang masih terisak. Lalu, si pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Miku, kau itu manis, ya! Tapi sayang, manismu hilang kalau kau menangis, ," Ujar si pemuda berusaha agar sahabatnya tak menangis.

Semburat merah menjalar ke pipi tembam sang gadis. Ia mengelap setetes air yang menggelincir turun dari sudut matanya.

"Jadi, jangan menangis, ya!" Si anak lelaki kuning tersenyum lebar. Lengan mungilnya mengacak surai tosca sang gadis dengan pelan.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Pemuda tampan terdiam sepi_

_Memandang langit penuh merpati_

_Seorang gadis datang menghampiri_

_Wajahnya secerah mentari_

_Sang pemuda berdebar hati_

_Menatap sahabatnya yang sejati_

.

.

.

"Len!" Miku, gadis manis bersurai tosca itu berteriak pelan pada seorang pemuda. Orang yang merasa dipanggil Miku menoleh, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Miku-chan..." Gumam Len –pemuda yang dipanggil Miku tadi- dengan pelan.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Ternyata kau disini." Ucap Miku saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan pemuda sahabatnya.

"Habisnya, kau lama sekali!" Balas Len beralasan.

Kini dua sejoli itu sedang berada di bukit kecil belakang sekolah mereka, Vocaloids Diva High School.

"Ahahaha... maaf, aku keasyikan mengorbol dengan Ring-chan," Sahut Miku dengan pelan. Len kembali tersenyum.

"Pantas saja lama, ternyata kau mengobrol dengan kembaranmu, ya!" Goda Len sembari menatap jahil Miku.

"Ah, kau selalu saja bilang begitu. Tapi... iya juga sih. Kalau dilihat-lihat, aku mirip Ring-chan." Miku menerawang.

"Jangan-jangan, kalian memang kembar?!" Ujar Len dengan keras.

"Hahaha... ada-ada saja! Mana mungkin aku kembaran Ring-chan?" Sergah Miku diiringi tawanya yang manis.

Len menatap gadis itu. Manis, seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

_Kakak kelas tersenyum sinis_

_Melihat si tosca disiksa sadis_

_Oleh gadis bertampang manis_

"BRUK!" Lagi-lagi punggungnya dihantam ke dinding.

"G-gomen..." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Miku kembali meminta maaf. Gadis dihadapannya masih mencengkram kerah seragam sekolahnya erat. Beberapa teman gadis itu tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau pikir meminta maaf itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" Ujar gadis dengan surai permen kapas –merah muda- itu.

"Ta-tapi... aku tak senga-"

"Duak!" Belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kakak kelasnya itu sudah membogem perutnya.

"Lihat bajuku! Gara-gara kamu, seragamku jadi kotor!" Sang kakak kelas bersurai merah muda itu menunjuk seragamnya yang memang kotor.

"Tapi aku..."

"Plak!" Lagi-lagi kalimat Miku terpotong. Pipin porselennya memerah seketika. Bukan karena malu, marah juga bukan. Pipinya merah karena sang kakak kelas menamparnya dengan keras.

Miku benar-benar tak sengaja! Ia sedang minum cokelat yang baru saja ia beli, lalu tiba-tiba ia tersandung. Bukannya menghindar dari tumpahan cokelat, kakak kelas bersurai merah muda itu malah menjerit genit. Jadi, Mikulah yang disalahkan.

.

.

.

_Si tosca tak lagi dapat menahan_

_Air mata yang berlelehan_

_Mengaliri setiap lekukan_

_Wajah dan perasaan_

_Hingga datang seorang tampan_

_Wajahnya elok rupawan_

'_Jangan menangis, kawan!'_

_Ujarnya pelan_

Miku masih ditempatnya. Saat semua kakak kelasnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, Miku masih ingin terdiam sebentar. Mata toscanya berkaca-kaca, menahan satu gram air mata, agar tak menetes ke lantai gudang sekolah.

Tapi mata tak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya, air asin itu jatuh juga. Masih ia rasakan mual yang sempat melanda karena pukulan kakak kelas tadi yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Pipinya juga masih merah karena bekas tamparan tadi. Betapa tersiksanya Miku.

"Miku!" Sebuah teriakkan terdengar dari pintu gudang sekolah. Gadis manis itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Len. Cepat-cepat ia hapus jejak air mata di wajahnya agar Len tak mengetahui ia menangis.

"A-ah, Len!" Miku bangkit dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Len yang tampak sangat khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Miku. Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangguk ragu.

"Pipimu..." Len menunjuk pipi Miku dan menyentuhnya pelan.

Miku yang salah tingkah hanya bisa merona.

"Ini bekas tamparan," Kata Len serius. Dan tangis Miku pecah lagi. Mengingat betapa sadisnya siksaan para kakak kelasnya tadi.

"A-aku... aku tak sengaja," Oceh Miku tak jelas. Tapi, Len mengerti. Tadi ia berpapasan dengan kakak kelas yang menyiksa Miku. Kakak kelas yang menyiksa Miku memberitahukan bahwa seorang gadis dengan rambut tosca dan dikuncir dua baru saja mereka siksa karena menumpahkan segelas cokelat ke baju pimpinan mereka.

Dan Len menapar gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Ia yakin gadis yang dibicarakan adalah Miku. Gadis merah muda itu telah membuat amarahnya meledak. Len takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti sahabatnya, ya... walau ia tak yakin bahwa ia masih menanggap Miku sahabatnya. Sebabnya, akhir-akhir ini Miku selalu mendatanginya dalam mimpi. Dan ia juga tak dapat berhenti memikirkan gadis bersurai panjang itu

"Aku mengerti, Miku..." Gumam Len sembari mengelus lembut surai-surai Miku.

Miku terisak. Len memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis, kawan..." Ujar Len dengan sangat pelan.

.

.

.

_Saat genggaman semakin erat_

_Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat_

_Perasaan lebih dari sahabat_

_Menjalar ke tiap-tiap urat_

_Keduanya saling berkutat_

_Dalam setiap rasa yang semakin kuat_

Senja sudah tiba. Tapi kedua insan ini tetap terdiam di tempat. Sebuah bukit kecil di belakang sekolah akan menjadi saksi persahabatan mereka. Len menatap gadis disebelahnya.

"Miku, kau cantik..." Ujar Len tiba-tiba yang membuat Miku sesak nafas dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Garis merah muda menghiasi pipi dan wajah manisnya.

"A-apa, sih? Biasanya juga kau mengejekku, bukan memujiku!" Kata Miku yang salah tingkah. Dipeluknya lututnya untuk mengendalikan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Ya, biasanya mereka saling mengejek. Tak pernah saling memuji, kecuali di dalam hati. Len biasa menyebut Miku 'Si Ratu _Negi'_. Sedangkan Miku memanggil Len dengan sebutan 'Si Bocah Pisang'. Semua orang tau itu.

"M-maksudku, kau aneh!" Len yang baru saja menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan, langsung memalingkan wajah merahnya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan!" Pekik Miku seraya memukul bahu Len pelan. Lalu keduanya terkikik.

Mereka terdiam sepi. Keduanya sibuk berkalut dalam perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya sibuk membantah perasaan (sukasukasuka) mereka pada sahabatnya. Susah memang membantah sebuah realita. Tapi itu cukup untuk menyembunyikan sebuah rona yang menghiasi wajah tampan dan cantik mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

_Rona merah terus menjalar_

_Membuat jantung berdetak liar_

_Karena rasa berkoar-koar_

_Dalam hati ingin keluar_

Hari ini mereka bertemu di sebuah taman. Ya... hanya sebatas jalan-jalan. Hanya saja, beberapa pikiran terbesit di otak keduanya. Miku gelisah, apa sekarag ia sedang berkencan dengan Len? Seperti itulah pikiran mereka. Sebuah kecanggungan luar biasa terjadi saat mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan tangan. Wajah keduanya merah padam.

"Umm... apa yang membuatmu menyukai _negi_?" Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Len yang tadinya ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Hmmm... karena _negi_ enak." Jawaban yang sama-sama bodoh terucap dari bibir merah Miku. Setelah itu, suasana kembali hening.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua dan menggendong ransel. Sembari bersenandung kecil, gadis itu mengamati Miku dan Len dengan serius. Tapi sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah manisnya saat melihat beberapa rona merah menghiasi wajah Miku dan Len.

"Kyaaa~ nii-chan dan nee-chan sedang kencan ya?!" Pekik sang gadis dengan senyum menggoda sembari menatap Miku dan Len satu-satu.

"Eh?" Miku dan Len semakin merah. Cepat-cepat Len menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan si gadis kecil beransel tersebut.

"Aaaa~ apa ini yang namanya malu-malu kucing? Yuki selalu melihat adegan malu-malu ini di sinetron kesukaan Yuki. Nii-chan dan nee-chan cocok sekali..." Gadis kecil yang bernama Yuki ini mengacungkan jempolnya pada pasangan itu.

Setelah itu, Yuki pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Miku dan Len yang semerah tomat.

.

.

.

_Mereka mengikat janji_

_Di malam gelap yang kian sunyi_

_Dan kian sepi_

_Sang pemuda tersenyum penuh arti_

_Pada gadis pujaan hati_

"Mau apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya Miku dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Entah kenapa, malam ini Len mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran.

"Aku ingin..."

"Konbawa... mau pesan apa?" Sebelum Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang pelayan wanita datang untuk meminta pesanan.

"Umm... aku mau ramen dan teh hangat!" Kata Miku dengan semangat. Len tersenyum kecil.

"Aku samakan saja dengannya," Ujar Len sebelum sang pelayan bertanya padanya.

Setelah sang pelayan pergi, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Len dan Miku tampak canggung.

"Hmm... aku mengajakmu kesini, untuk mengatakan sesuatu," Kata Len sesaat sebelum pipinya berwarna merah.

Miku hanya terdiam dan berdebar. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdebar saat matanya bertemu dengan mata sang pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku... menyukaimu..." Tutur Len dengan semburat merah yang makin jelas. Miku tersentak. Dadanya seperti meledak karena sesuatu. Tapi... dia sangat senang. Pipinya juga tampak merona.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Oh, ayolah! Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

Tapi Len cepat-cepat merongoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru.

"J-jadi... apa kau mau menjadi teman hatiku? Dan berada didekatku selamanya?" Tanya Len gugup. Gombal memang kata-katanya. Tapi... itu sangat membuat Miku seakan melayang! Dibukanya kotak kecil beludru itu. Didalamnya, terdapat sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran yang rumit yang menghiasi permukaan cincin.

"Len..." Desah Miku dengan wajah sumringah. Tiba-tiba, dipeluknya Len.

"Aku mau..." Bisik Miku dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dan Len memekik senang disertai rona pada wajahnya. Mereka tak menyadari, semua mata di restoran itu memandang mereka.

.

.

.

_Sang pemuda dan gadisnya berderai air mata_

_Didekapan mereka, seorang mugil menangis berirama_

_Si mungil bersurai kuning, turun dari sang pemuda_

_Irisnya tosca, turun dari sang bunda_

_Air mata jatuh dari ketiganya._

'_Jangan menangis, ya...'_

_Kata sang gadis dan pemuda_

_Pada sang buah cinta_

"Oek... oek..." Terdengar jeritan keras dari sebuah ruangan bersalin di rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo.

"Miku... terimakasih..." Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah mengusap surai tosca sang istri. Didekapan sang istri, tergeletak seorang mungil yang menangis menjerit-jerit.

Sang istri tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. Mata toscanya mulai berair. Lalu, istri bernama Miku itu mulai terisak, menularkan rasa haru pada sang suami.

"Arigatou, Len..." Miku menggengam erat jemari suaminya. Suaminya yang bernama Len itu mulai menangis.

Seorang bayi mungil yang berada didekapan sang bunda adalah anggota baru keluarga Kagamine. Bayi tampan itu lahir tepat pukul 18.00 di hari Kamis yang tentram ini.

Tangisan sang bayi tak berhenti. Lalu Len menggendongnya. Dibelainya surai kuning yang mirip dengan surainya. Saat menatap matanya, Len dan Miku langsung jatuh cinta pada buah hatinya. Irisnya tosca yang indah, mirip dengan iris bundanya yang juga tosca.

"Jangan menangis, ya..." Kata Len dan Miku bersamaan pada buah cinta mereka yang pertama.

.

.

.

_Terduduklah seorang gadis_

_Matanya basah karena menangis_

_Air mata hampir habis_

_Sampai datang pemuda manis_

'_Jangan menangis!'_

_Katanya dengan pandangan miris_

_Lalu keduanya tersenyum, di bawah langit cerah di hari kamis_

.

.

.

**END**

**#Heningsesaat... Kyaaaaa~ akhirnya jadi juga fic ini *teriak-teriak pake toa* #dilemparsendal Ah, pair LenMiku memang asik. Pokoknya Mizu sukaaaaa banget LenMiku. Rambut Len yang kuning dan rambut Miku yang tosca cocok, deh. Betul, kan? #Ngomongsendiri. Gimana nih pendapat minna soal fic abal ini?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**


End file.
